


抢劫耳饰

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 拖了很久的lof补档没头没尾超短篇两年前的片段了（要不是es国服快关了我就不补了x突如其来的脑洞…交往前提
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Rei





	抢劫耳饰

杏突然打了耳洞。零在撩起她头发时一愣。  
“杏你什么时候……？”  
“前几天刚打的。正好今天要换成自己的耳钉，零来帮我换吧。”  
“可以是可以啦......”零还维持着刚才的姿势，“汝的耳钉呢？”  
“我要戴你那个。”  
他笑出了声：“那吾辈该怎么办喏。”  
话音刚落，小杏伸手递了一副黑色的耳钉到他眼前。“特地没有选银的。”  
“杏真周到喏。但是吾辈这副也不是银的，真的好吗？”  
“反正零买的东西材质一定很高级吧，大概比银的还好呢。”  
他笑着让杏坐在自己身上，把她的头发夹到耳后。  
“汝怎么知道这不会是吾辈年轻时候随手买的便宜货。”  
“那你就不会答应我了吧。”杏有些得意地晃了晃脚，轻轻踢在零的腿上。后面的人kukuku地笑了。  
他摘下自己的耳钉，浸在酒精里，又小心翼翼地为杏摘下耳饰，推上自己的。等两边都戴完后，他挑起杏的头发，凑到她身边，故意把气息都喷在她的耳朵上。  
“汝很有眼光，是金的喏。”


End file.
